Prisoner In The Devil's Territory: Once Caught, Always Caught
by Shizuki-Yuki-chan
Summary: Being the stubborn person you were, you don't believe that aliens exist. Day by day, various soccer players end up in the hospital with severe injuries because of the matches with them. People advised you to cancel practice but, you didn't listen, which you regret afterwards. making you come face to face with Diamond Dust's cool-headed captain... (Suzuno x Reader)
1. Chapter 1

_**Prisoner In The devil's territory: Once Caught, Always Caught**_

* * *

_**Hello peeps!**_

_**This is my second story, I hope you're going to like it!**_

_**[F/n]- for**__**name, used when people are talking about you.**_

_**[L/n]- last name**_

_**[Y/n]- your name, used when people are directly talking to you.**_

_**[Hissatsu name]- it just explains it, just fill in your imagination :)**_

* * *

_~Chapter 1~_

You, [L/n] [F/n], were an ordinary teenager, just like all the others, who went to Raimon Junior High. You are in tenth grade, which makes you fifteen years old. You have long [h/c] colored hair and [e/c] colored eyes, which were like an open book to be read. You were an open person with a calm personality, which makes you loved by many people, except the arrogant ones, but you could care less about them. You have friends, not too many, not too less.

For example, Arisu Miyako, which stands for friendly and beautiful night and which refers to her black hair with blonde highlights. She's been your best friend since kindergarten. She's very kind and understanding and has baby blue colored eyes.

Currently, you were in the classroom, staring out of the window, totally lost in your own thoughts. You had maths, which you hate so much, you didn't understand one bit of it, thus it was boring. You were lucky if you had a C. You were thinking about the soccer practice that you were about to have in a couple of hours. Then, suddenly you heard a swipe of an out pointer hit on your desk. You stiffened at the impact.

''[L/n]-san, I better should pay attention if I were you. If I see you space out on more time, then you get detention. Do you understand?'' You teacher Shizuka said.

''H-Hai, I understand, Shizuka-sensei.'' You bowed your head in shame.

Then she went back to the blackboard, explaining about theorem Pythagoras. You tried to keep up with what she was saying but it was all just gibberish.

_*Ring~*_

The sound of the school bell went.

'Ugh finally, was about time that thing went off. Then I don't have to hear her talking anymore.' You thought with a sigh. Yeah you didn't like the teacher very much. She was too strict for your own liking.

''Okay class, homework for Thursday is exercises one to seven.''

You heaved a sigh. 'And that too?! If I haven't got many homework already!'

You packed in your books and left the room. On your way to your locker to grab your books for tomorrow, you heard some people talk about aliens. You decided to eavesdrop them.

''Hey, have you heard it? Someone told me that aliens have come to challenge several

soccer clubs. They call themselves Diamond Dust. And if they lose they'll leave you alone and won't hurt you but if you lose... Till now, various players are in hospital with heavy injuries, 'cause they've lost to them. And I think [F/n]-san's team is next.'

''Really? Oh my God, that's horrible...'' The volume hushed, so you couldn't hear what they said next. But it was more then enough to believe it was all rubbish.

'Pff.. yeah, right~ aliens, as If they exist. Kids these days only want attention so they can make some reputation, that's not what I call a real soccer player. And what my team is next? First I want to see before I start to believe that, like that's ever going to happen.' You rolled your eyes at that thought alone.

You continued your walk to your locker but someone ran into your direction, waving like that person was all high on sugar or something. But a smile appeared on your face as you recognized who it was. You stopped in your tracks. ''[Y/n]!''

It was Miyako. She was puffing, just trying to catch her breath. ''I think it's best not to play soccer today. I've heard that soccer players got hurt in the most painful ways possible. Like yesterday, a captain of the team was brought to the hospital with a broken leg. They said that they are looking for new opponents.'' No, not she too.

''Miyako, I think they are overreacting. Aliens don't even exist. I think he made a wrong move, so that that was the cause it broke. People can lie. So, please do me a favour and don't believe them. It's just a rumour, you know.'' You said like you were about to face palm yourself.

''B-But, how do you explain the fact that everyday soccer players break their bones and go into the hospital? I mean that's not just coincidence, now is it?'' She has got a point there. Now this makes you start re-thinking all over again. Is this real? Do they really exist? Or is this just coincidence? You don't know.

You shrugged your shoulders. ''Hmm... I don't know. But I could care less, I still don't believe those rumours. Nothing can withhold me from playing soccer.'' In the meantime you were talking, you were standing at your locker.

''Now you sound like Endou, you know.'' She giggled.

''Haha, maybe sometimes.'' You opened it and grabbed those really heavy books. That poor, poor back of yours. You closed your locker and were ready to leave the prison, I mean school but a hand grabbed yours.

''But please [Y/n]. keep in mind that if you decide to play soccer today, promise me to be careful. I don't want you to end up in the hospital too, like the others. I think this isn't just coincidence.'' Miyako begged with puppy-dog eyes.

''Yes, yes I will be careful, Miyako.'' You sighed at her overanxiety. She gave you a hug and you waved her goodbye. Ready to go home.

* * *

On your way home, you cycled past a soccer field, which was your training ground, and saw some familiar faces. One of them you recognized as Endou, the team captain, the one with the never give-up spirit. You had some respect for that guy. You stopped as you heard your name was being called.

''Oi [Y/n]! Do you want to play with us?'' Endou screamed while waving.

''Yeah sure! Wait a minute!''

At Raimon Junior High were the soccer teams divided into two teams, one for his team and one for yours. So, that's why you weren't in his team. But that doesn't mean that you couldn't play soccer with him, no, that applies only in school.

You parked your bicycle and ran down the stone stairs. Once there, you were greeted by him of course and some others, like Gouenji, Fubuki, Kidou and Kazemaru. Endou, as usual, wore his wide smile, extremely happy to see you.

''And how are things doing, [Y/n]?'' He asked.

''I'm doing fine, really. And what about you guys?''

''We're fine!'' They replied simultaneously.

Then, Endou pumped his fist up in the air. ''Minna, sakka yarou ze!'' He said his all too familiar sentence. The happy-go-lucky person he was. You giggled at his antics.

In a few minutes you found yourself split in two teams. You had Tachimukai as goalkeeper, so you were team white. And Endou was team red. It was just for fun, 'cause they've had practise at school. You however, have practise in the evening, at seven o'clock, because there aren't two soccer fields at school, so they decided it's best your team practised by the bridge, near the inazuma tower.

You were running across the field. ''[Y/n]!'' Gouenji yelled. He saw you weren't blocked, thus he shoot the ball your way, which landed perfectly in front of your feet. You were pretty fast for a girl, the others couldn't keep up with you and you had a clear path of shooting, so you took this opportunity to show them your Hissatsu.

''Here I come, Endou!''

''Bring it on!'' He clapped his hands and spread his legs, bracing himself for what's coming to him.

''[Hissatsu name]!'' And the ball raced across the field, right to the goal.

''Here goes nothing. Majin the hand!'' A golden colored demon spirit appeared behind him, only three times bigger than him. He tried to stop the ball from going into the goal but, unfortunately, it went in, making Endou fly into the net. He sat on the ground, shaking head head to make the dizziness disappear.

''W-Wow... Even Endou flew together with the ball into the net.'' The raimon team said.

''Sugoi ne, [Y/n]!'' He exclaimed, while giving you the thumbs up.

''Thank you!'' You walked over to him to help him up. You stretched out your arm, which he accepted.

''That's an awesome shot [Y/n]!'' He repeated. ''I wish you were on my team.''

''Yeah, me too! But school doesn't allow that, unfortunately. Well, let's continue!''

''Yeah!''

You guys continued playing soccer till it was around half past five. The score was equal, 5-5 to be exact. You, together with Gouenji made the goals. You walked over to the bench and took place. The others followed shortly after. After they've caught their breath, Kidou decided to ask some questions.

''Hey [Y/n], when do you have practise?''

''So around seven o'clock. Why?''

''well, I've heard that aliens hav-''

''-Have come and challenge soccer clubs and If you don't win then they'll injure you. And they call themselves Diamond Dust or something like that. Bla bla bla. Yeah, I've heard those rubbish rumours too. But I don't know if I have to believe them, I mean aliens don't even exist.'' You interrupted him.

''How did you know?''

''How did I know what?

''How did you get that information?''

''Oh...I kind of eavesdropped some people when I was going to my locker. They caught my interest at first but after I head them talking about those 'aliens', I dismissed it and continued with what I was doing. And if I had to say, I've never heard of Diamond Dust.''

''Me neither.''

Then Kabeyama asked:

''Hmm... but what if they are real aliens?''

''Well, they are not. That's it. End of discussion.''

''Okay if you say so...''

You looked at your mobile phone. It showed it was six o'clock. Your eyes went wide at the thought you only had one hour to prepare yourself for practise. So, you ran to your bicycle.

''Where are you going?'' Endou screamed.

You turned your head a bit, while still running. ''I have to go home, because I have practise in one hour! See you later guys!'' And you waved them goodbye.

They waved back. ''Later [Y/n]-chan! And be careful!'' They said. And they added 'be careful', because they still think those 'aliens' might exist and they didn't want you to be their next victim.

* * *

'Finally, I'm home.' You thought.

You knocked on the door, only to be opened by your mother, who had a worried look shown on her face.

''[Y/n]! where have you been?!''

''I was playing soccer with my classmates.''

''Ah well, come on in then.''

You stepped inside and went straight to the kitchen to grab some food and took a seat in one of the chairs at the dining table. Not so long after, your dad stepped into the kitchen as well.

''And [Y/n], how was school?'' Your dad asked.

''The same as usual, extremely boring. And after school I went to the soccer field to play some soccer with classmates of mine. That's it.''

''Aha. So, did you enjoy yourself a bit?''

''Yes I did, dad.''

''Good to hear.''

Then your mother interrupted. ''Okay, stop talking and let's eat, shall we?''

You got a cup filled with ramen, because you had to hurry. Then after you three were done eating, your dad went to the living room to watch the news. And surprisingly you heard the word 'alien' again. So, you decided to take a look.

_''Good evening everyone, Minasaki Oshinaka here telling you the news. Today was reported that fifty soccer players got hurt because of a soccer match with aliens, called Diamond Dust. They said that they will leave you alone if you win and look for another opponents, however If you lose against them, you'll get injured and land into the hospital with heavy injuries. Most injuries consist of a broken leg or internal hemorrhages for example. Till now no one has won. The accidents mostly take place around evening. So we advise that every soccer player stays inside after six o'clock or later for your own safety. And for now...'' _Some pictures of soccer players was shown on the Tv. It was awful, you saw someone who was spitting out blood and another one was in a coma. Those poor kids.

'So it seems like what they said was true after all...But it's still not withholding me from playing soccer. How dare they to take advance of soccer and mistreat the innocent people? If I-!'

Your father's voice kicked in. ''[Y/n], I think it's best you cancel practice for today. I don't want you to get hurt-''

You snapped out of your internal turmoil as you let his words sink in. ''No! I not canceling soccer practice because of those 'aliens'.''

''Well then, you have my permission but please be careful.''

''I will, dad.''

You walked upstairs to change in your soccer clothes. Your room was a mess but you succeeded to find your clothes and bag. After you were done, you walked downstairs and looked at the clock. It was a quarter to seven.

'Oh my God, I need to hurry up!'

''Bye dad, bye mom! I'm going to practice!'' You yelled and stormed out the house.

You almost literally jumped on your bicycle and speed off, of to the soccer field you were earlier. However, what you didn't notice, was that someone kept an eye on you from afar.

* * *

He saw you racing off to the soccer field through the diaphanous screen. In his eyes you were the perfect opponent for him. Just there was something that caught his interest in you. He just sat there on the pillar in a huge seat with his legs crossed and leaned on his palm. The blue colored light is shining on him, making his outlines visible but, his face was shadowed, only his eyes were standing out, which were icy-blue colored or teal. A cold smile was spread onto his face.

''[L/n] [F/n],wasn't it?'' He said coolly but with a hint of interest in his voice.

'What would it be to challenge her? I want to see her strength. Yes, that's it, I'm going to challenge her to a match. Just want to see if she can win _at least. _If not, then she's mine.' He ended his thought and shut off the screen so it disappeared.

The pillar lowered and once it hit the ground, he walked to the iron door, going to gather his teammates for the match with you. He was looking forward to it.

* * *

The street lamps flashed it's usual color to enlighten the streets, because it was now dark outside. And you want to know if it's real what the reporter said that you should not play soccer after six o'clock.

''Good evening, captain!'' You heard one of your teammates say with a smile.

''Good evening.'' You returned the smile.

''Alright guys, I got something to announce to you. The news showed that aliens have hurt other teams. They said that we have to stay at home but I don't want to. I want to know if it's real that they show up after six o'clock. So, let's practice!''

''Hai captain!''

Firstly, you did some warming-ups before you stepped on the soccer field. Then, one after another, you shoot Hissatsu's towards the goal. With each time, your shot got stronger and faster.

''Nice on, [Y/n]!'' The keeper said with a thumbs up.

''Thank you.''

Then if you were about to shoot another one, a black with blue colored soccer ball fell from the sky and crashed on the ground. The impact of the crash made the sand go in your direction and in your eyes. You rubbed the sand out of your eyes and saw that the streetlights had gone out. Then you saw figures behind clear icy fog.

As the fog cleared, you counted eleven people, which glowed into the dark. One of them, the one with shiny snow-white colored hair, which is swept to the left and bright teal colored eyes, which lit up in the dark, stepped forwards, walking to your direction. You assumed he was the captain, you weren't entirely certain, because he didn't wear the captain band, but due to his appearance you thought he was one.

You raised an eyebrow at him, not knowing what he's doing here, nor what he wants from you but you had a bad feeling about it. He smirked at your reaction and tilted his head a bit to the side. He stopped as he was right in front of you, which was about twenty centimeters away from you.

''Who are y-'' Before you could end your sentence, you got interrupted by him.

''You're [L/n] [f/n], right?'' He asked with no emotion in his voice.

''Yes... I am. What do you want from us?'' You narrowed your eyes at him.

''I don't want anything from them, I want something from _you. _Me, Gazel, captain of the master rank team Diamond Dust, demand a match. One against one. If you score two points, I'll leave you alone and never bother you again. But if I win, your team will get hurt.''

'No, it can't be?! Diamond Dust?!'

He looked at your teammates, who stared at him with frightening expressions on their faces. Yes, he wanted to try something differently with you, apart from the usual matches he's done with other soccer clubs.

You looked at your feet with wide eyes. 'What? Will he really hurt my teammates?'

Then he spoke up again. ''However, you can prevent it from this disastrous outcome. On one condition... if I win, you'll come with me.''

You stared at him as 'that' had gone insane. 'Does he think I'm like a puppet? I don't think so!'

''Scared, aren't we, [Y/n]?'' He tauntingly whispered in your ear.

You shuddered at the tone he used. ''I'm not scared, _Gazel._'' You spat his name.

He grabbed your chin so you would look at him so he could look deeply in your eyes.

The longer you stared, the more astonishing they became. Those eyes were abnormal, hypnotizing even and his touch was extraordinarily cold comparing to your normal temperature, thus giving you goosebumps all over.

''Well, prey tell me. Which one of the two options is it? One, if you lose, you let us hurt them or second, you'll come with me.''

''The second one. There's no way you're going to hurt my friends.'' Was your answer, which to he smirked. You were definitely interesting.

You slapped his hand away, there's no way you're going to fall for his trick. You walked to one side of the field, he to the other one.

'For my teammates. I'm not going to let them get hurt.'

''You may begin.'' That Gazel person said while smirking.

''Aw, what generous of you.'' You sarcastically said.

You grabbed your chance and ran forwards. He just stood there, with his arms crossed and eyes closed, like this was nothing. And if you ran past him and thought you could score, he opened his eyes and made one swift move that you lost the ball to him. Now it was his turn to run to your goal. You went after him, luckily you were a fast person so you could keep up with his speed somewhat. However, you were too late, he scored.

As you got the ball again, you sped up a bit more and zigzagged so he couldn't lay one foot on the ball. In a flash, he was next to you. So you stopped and turned around him. And now you shoot at full force, it went in. The score is 1-1. if you just made one point, you'll save and he'll never bother you again.

He got the ball this time. In order to get the ball, you made a slide, which was successful and shot the ball at lightning speed to the goal.

''[Hissatsu name]!''

'Come on, this time!' You thought.

Unfortunately, Gazel stopped the ball. He simply stopped it, like it was nothing. He sent a smirk your way and ran to your side of the field. He stopped on the middle line and crossed his arms, turning the field into a glacier. He disappeared and reappeared again and kicks the ball covered in ice towards the goal.

''Northern Impact!'' He exclaimed.

'Shit! No, this was not meant to happen!'

You ran as hard as you could to your goal and tried to stop the ball from going into the goal, but to no avail.

The ball went in...

You flew together with the ball into the net, luckily the net was there, 'cause if it wasn't, then you landed a few meters further. You stood up with a bowed head, your bangs fell in front of your face, so they couldn't see the disappointment in your eyes. Your teammates' breaths hitched, they couldn't believe that you've lost. Gazel however, smirked in victory. He walked over to where you were standing.

Yet again he grabbed your chin, making you look up at his eyes.

''We got a deal. '' He said.

You felt yourself get dizzy the longer you stared into his eyes. You were influenced by those eyes, pulling you into a dreamless dream. You felt your eyelids start to drop and felt yourself get heavy, but you got lifted in his arms and then you lost your consciousness.

''You're mine now, _[Y/n]. _No escape possible.'' He kicked the black with blue soccer ball, which lit up and with a bright icy-blue light you disappeared to somewhere far away from here.

''[Y/n]!'' Your teammates yelled.

_Now you were literally caught in the enemy's arms... and he's not planning on letting you go..._

* * *

_**I'd like to thank you for reading this story, arigatougozaimashita!3**_

_**And please let me know what you think of this story ;)**_

_**I don't own Inazuma eleve, nor it's characters! only my own imagination!**_

_**Stay tuned for next chapter :)**_

_**~Shizuki-Yuki-Chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prisoner In The devil's Territory: Once Caught, Always Caught**_

* * *

_**Hello peeps! How ya doin'?**_

_**I'm really sorry that i haven't updated for a wile... *bows head in shame***_

_**The reason: i had much homework to do and tests, tests everywhere! I badly needed some good grades, in which i succeeded, fortunately ;)**_

_**So, i hope i can make up with a good written chapter!**_

_**[F/n]- For**__**name, used when people are talking about you.**_

_**[L/n]- Last name**_

_**[Y/n]- Your name, used when people are directly talking to you.**_

_**Saa, **_**はじめましょう！**_**:) (let's get started!)**_

* * *

_~chapter 2~_

You woke up from your dreamless slumber and directly saw that this place was unfamiliar to you. So, you took your time to look around the room you are in. The walls were navy blue colored and the floor was white. It gave a relaxed feeling but at the same time a frightening one, because you don't know where you even were to begin with.

You're laying on a soft bed, which belong to one of those aliens. You guessed the one with the white hair. You sat up, but if you did so, a shooting pain flashed through your head. You raised your hand to lay it on your throbbing forehead.

'This hurts. Stupid headache.' You didn't know what happened after you blacked out. As far as you know, you knew that Gazel would injure your team mates and that he had challenged you to a match, which you accepted. And you knew that you've lost. Then after that, everything turned black. You tried so hard to remember much more, but you're only making the headache worse.

Still with the throbbing pain in your head, you stood up and walked, well wobbled to the iron door. To your surprise it shoved open and decided to explore this place.

'What happened? Where am I? And what am I doing here?' You asked yourself while looking around, in the hope someone will answer you. However, no one answered. You wandered around, which you assumed it was a base.

'There must be an exit here somewhere. I have to get out of here before I'm facing _that person_ again. But first, I badly need some aspirin.'

Thirty minutes went by, to which felt like an eternity, and you had no clue to where you were going to. To you it looks like a maze. You looked around and noticed that you stopped at where you started, thus back at square one. But you decided not to give up. However, With each pace you set, the more light-headed you became. You heard your own steps getting distant. You forced yourself to go on, despite the fact your vision started to blur and blood started to drain from your head at a rapid speed.

'No, I can't faint here. I have to get out of here...' However, It didn't last long before you were greeted by the cold floor.

* * *

Arisu Miyako looked around the classroom, but there was no sign of you. She hoped you were here. She didn't even see you in the early morning where you'll walk together to school. She thought you overslept, so she walked ahead. But upon seeing you still not in class, she began to worry. Miyako looked at the clock that hung above the entrance of the classroom, it showed 16:45.

'A quarter to five? I give up, she hasn't shown her face all day. Maybe she's got a fever, or maybe...' She shook her head before she could end her thought. No, you couldn't be kidnapped by those aliens. That's impossible. You're strong enough to defend yourself against them. At least, that's what she thought.

'I'll visit her later. She must be at home, she just caught a cold, yeah, that's it. I mean where else must she be? Kidnapped by them? Hah, no, that's impossible. Even for her.' However, little did she know that was the case.

Miyako stared out of the window where the sun was shining brightly. 'But still, what if-' Her train of thought was broken by the voice of the teacher.

''Arisu Miyako, pay attention please.'' Oh shoot. She totally forgot she was still in class, having maths...

At lightning speed she turned her head to the teacher. ''Hai! Sumimasen, Shizuka-sensei.''

''It's a bit unlike you for you to space out, Arisu-san. You always pay attention. You're not taking over [F/n]-san's spacing out habits, are you? Oh, speaking of who, where is she?'' She asked. Well, that's new. A teacher who's asking how someone's well-being is...

Miyako shrugged her shoulders. ''I don't know Sensei. I think she's caught a cold.''

''Hmm... enough for me. Okay, that's all I wanted to know.'' With that she continued her boring explanation about maths. She on the other hand, sighed.

*_Ring~_*

As the school bell rang, which felt like an eternity, Miyako walked to her locker and put the books in it she needs for tomorrow, she had no homework for once. Once done, she's going straight ahead to your house. She wants to check upon you. She walked to the door. One of her classmates walked her way, a boy to be precise. He spotted her and moved so he was standing in her way.

''Hello Miyako-san. Where's [F/n]? I haven't seen her today at all. It's very unlike her to miss school.''

''Yes I know. I haven't seen her either.''

''Do you think she got kidnapped by those aliens? She had practice yesterday, hadn't she?'' He asked with fake interest.

''No. Don't be so ridiculous. Aliens don't exist. And since when are you worried about [F/n]? Normally you don't give a shit. So why now you do? This doesn't have anything to do with you. Now shoo!'' She waved her hand like she tried to get rid of an irritating insect.

But what is shocking her, is that he just had said aloud the thoughts she had been thinking about earlier. She doesn't want that to come true at all, that would be horrible.

Luckily shock wasn't shown on her face. And normally she doesn't act this way, on the contrary. The reason, she just doesn't want to talk right now, the only thing she had in mind was check upon you.

She tried to walk around him, but stopped as he stood in front of her, refusing to let her get past him so easily.

The expression on that classmate turned darker. ''Oh? Is that so? How do you explain the news from yesterday? The evidence was shown right on the TV. They said soccer players got extreme wounds by playing against them, called Diamond Dust. The reporter advised to stay inside after six o'clock. And since [F/n]-san always have practice at seven o'clock...''

He narrowed his eyes a bit. ''That can't we just call coincidence, now can we?'' What a little persistent bastard.

She tried to avoid that question. ''Evidence you say? That's not what I call evidence. It doesn't prove anything. That doesn't say [F/n] is involved in this.''

''Okay, okay, fine. It's your choice for not believing me.'' He walked away but stopped shortly after, still with his back directed towards her. ''But I say she's taken by them. Have a nice day, Miyako-san.'' With that he walked away.

'What a nitwit...' Miyako looked after him for a few seconds before she decides that she still have to check upon you.

Some time later, Miyako walked across some shops with the afternoon strong breeze blowing through her long hair mixed with rain, which made her look up. It was quite a rainy day, which doesn't occur that often.

'Strange weather these days... when did it change so suddenly? When I was at school it was sunny and all, but now...' She pondered but let it be. She looked around and saw some teenagers on the soccer field, which she recognized as some of your teammates.

Miyako stopped for a minute, then she ran down the stone stairs at full speed. She knew for sure they know where you are, there's no doubt about it. The soccer players looked at her with questioning faces as to say what she's doing here.

''Good afternoon. Have you seen [F/n] by any chance?'' Miyako looked at them with a worried expression shown on her face.

They only looked shocked at the mention of your name. But one midfielder stepped forward and said:

''Yes we have but...'' She began but unsure if she had to tell her this.

''But what? Do you know where she is?''

''She... she's...''

''No, don't tell me she is-''

''...She's taken by none other that Diamond Dust!''

Miyako paled. Her thoughts came true. No. this can't be happening.

''You're kidding right?... Right?'' She so hoped that she'd tell her yes, however they slowly shook their heads no. Miyako put her hands over her mouth, totally lost for words. She thought aliens didn't exist, just like you did. But now that she heard you're kidnapped, she could feel the blood drain from her face. Why in the world did it have to be you?!

''How did this happen?'' She said in a small voice.

The same midfielder spoke up. ''Well... We were practicing until a blue with black soccer ball crashed from the sky. Then eleven soccer players emerged from behind the fog that was caused by the soccer ball. Then a snowy-white haired person with cold teal colored eyes, from what we guess is the captain, stepped forward and demanded [F/n]-san to a match. Aside from the other matches he's done, he wanted a one-on-one match. He said if [F/n] scored two points, he'd leave but if she lose he'd hurt us. However, there was an exception. She could prevent it to let him take her with him. He looked so frightening.''

He shuddered before he continued. ''Of course she lost to him, unfortunately. She flew into the net due to the force of his Hissatsu technique. Then he walked her way, grabbed her chin and said 'we got a deal' before she lost her consciousness mysteriously. He, what was his name again? Oh right. Gazel lifted her up in his arms and then they disappeared to who knows where to.''

Miyako looked at the ground with clenched fists and shaking with an unknowing rage flowing through her veins. ''Those bastards! Taking my friend away like that!''

After she calmed down a little, she looked up at them again. ''I wonder... Why would that Gazel person take her. He has hospitalized many other soccer players including their captains. I thought only wanted to be the best at playing soccer. So why take her? Unless there's some specific reason behind it.''

''We don't know, Miyako-san. Really. But what's more important, is that where she's taken captive.''

''I really have no clue about that. We'll see, it's not like he's going to take her captive forever, no is he?'' How she could stay so positive, is a mystery.

''I have my doubt on that, Miyako-san.''

''Why?'' She asked.

''Well, he's an alien. And in movies they always take innocent girls captive to make them theirs.''

Miyako sweat dropped at this. ''Yeah, like that's going to happen. This is reality. Not some kind of fantasy of horror movie. Anyways, I'm going to inform her parents. See ya!'' Then she sped off to your house.

''Miyako-san...''

* * *

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

Hollow footsteps echoed through the base. Those footsteps belonged to two Diamond Dust members. One of them wore a mask with a blue section on it and has light orange colored hair which is tied into a knot with a few strands of hair framing her face. The other one had short dark blue hair with two long bangs, each a yellow band around them. They found you lying on the cold floor of the Diamond Dust department.

''Well, well, look who was trying to escape.'' The one with the mask, called Rhionne said. She walked over to where you were lying.

She shook your shoulder. ''Ne, wake up human.'' No answer however.

''Rhionne, I think she passed out due to Gazel-sama's hypnotism. It has it's side effect. Once you wake up, then it starts with a heavy headache and blurred vision. Then everything sounds distant and finally, you'll pass out for the second time, remember?. What a useless attempt to try to escape by the way. But she tried at least, I have to give her that.'' The dark haired girl, Clara, claimed.

She too, walked over to where Rhionne was standing. Said girl turned her head in Clara's direction. ''So it's kind of a spell that Gazel-sama placed on her?''

''Kind of, not really.''

The dark haired girl nodded her head in understanding. ''Ah, well, what should we do with her?''

Rhionne stared down at your limp body, thinking what they should do with you. Either bring you to his room again or bring you to himself. Then she finally chose for the second one. ''Hmm, it looks like she's not going to wake up any time soon. So, let's go bring her to Gazel-sama. He might need her. It's his _possession_ after all.'' She puts emphasis on 'possession'.

Clara shrugged her shoulders. ''If you say so. However, where does he need her for? What special capabilities does she have? Or better yet, what does he see in her? Potential? To me she's just a mere human being, who's weaker then us. However, that's my opinion. I don't know what Gazel-sama thinks about her.'' She stared down at you, figuring out what's so unique about you.

''I don't know either. That's up to Gazel-sama himself. There must be a reason why he must have brought her here though. There's always a reason for everything.'' Rhionne stated. ''well, that topic aside. There's a more important one, how do we bring her to him? I'm not that strong to carry her myself.''

Rhionne bent started to pick you up from the ground, well, an attempt to pick you up, that is. ''Come on, Clara. Help me a bit, I can't afford to lift her up myself.''

''All right, all right, I'll help. You grab her upper body, I grab her legs.'' Also Clara bent and grabbed your legs, Rhionne grabbed your upper body.

''Okay, I'll count to three. One. Two. Three.'' They lift you off the ground like a rag doll with your head hanging and started walking together to where they guessed Gazel was in, namely the meeting room with the captain of Prominence and captain of Gaia.

* * *

A huffing sound was coming from Miyako. She had been running and to put it simply, she was soaked. However, she made it to your house successfully. She knocked on the door. It was opened by your mother. She had a worried look on her face which she tried to suppress by putting on a smile.

''Ah Miyako! Nice you see you. Come on in or else you'll catch a cold.''

''Thank you Miss.'' She bowed.

Miyako stepped into the living room and took place on a seat. Your father was currently watching news on the TV, then he shifted his head towards her with a smile on his face, recognizing her presence.

''Oh hello Miyako. How have you been?''

''I've been doing great. Thank you for asking. What about you?''

''I'm doing fine. However, [F/n] hasn't returned since yesterday. Do you know what happened?''

Then your mother walked into the living room. She had two cups of tea in her hands, one for her and one for Miyako. She also took a seat.

''Ah yes, Miyako. Do you know what happened to our daughter?''

''Yes, I know. I've heard it from her teammates. I'll explain.'' She began explaining. ''I went to the soccer field where [F/n]'s team normally has practice. So I asked them what's happened yesterday evening. They said that she's been kidnapped by aliens. I really shocked me since I don't believe in aliens. Anyway, they said that the captain of Diamond Dust, called Gazel, forced [F/n] to a match, a one-on-one. If she lose, her teammates gets hurt. However, he gave her a proposition. He said that in order to save her teammates she must come with him...''

.

.

.

It was awfully quiet in the house. And that went on for the next five minutes. But then, a hitch could be heard, coming from your mother.

''I... I can't believe it. Is it true?'' You mother said.

''Yes miss. I thought it was strange. Because [F/n] never miss school. At first, I thought she caught a cold. And I had a presumption that she was taken by them but I didn't want to believe it, till I heard it from her teammates.''

''So they do exist after all.'' Your father slowly said.

Then, something familiar was shown on the news. They listened intensely.

_''Good evening everybody. Misha Matsugi speaking. Yesterday late at night was reported that a new victim was kidnapped by the alien team Diamond Dust. It's a fifteen years old girl, named [L/n] [F/n]. It happened during practice around half past eight when a black with blue soccer ball fell crashed from the sky and Diamond Dust appeared from the mist. The captain of said team challenged only [f/n] to a match. A one-on-one. She accepted it for her teammates' sake. It turned out that [F/n] had two choices. Either if she lose, her teammates would get injured, or she had to come with him, so she chose the second choice. In the end she lost...'' _

_'[F/n], where are you?'_ She thought.

''Miyako, should I call your parents that you're staying here? I mean the weather is even worse that an hour ago.''

Miyako looked outside and saw that thunder flashed through the sky, momentarily lighting up the whole city. Upon seeing thunder flashing through the sky, she thought it's best to stay here for a night.

''Sure.''

* * *

The iron door of the meeting room shoved open and closed after three persons walked, well two of the three, through it. Namely Clara and Rhionne, who were holding each of your shoulders now, still with your head hanging.

They walked to the middle of the pillars, making the red, blue and white colors shine down on them together with the persons, who were sitting in one of their seats on the pillars. They looked at them with curious expressions, except for the one with the shiny-white colored hair, who narrowed his eyes at his female teammates.

''Clara, Rhionne... what is the meaning of your interference?'' The white haired person, called Gazel, asked in his cool demeanor with his cold eyes staring down at them.

Rhionne spoke up. ''Forgive our interference, Gazel-sama. But your... _possession_ tried to escape. Luckily we found her unconscious in the Diamond Dust department.''

''Possession?'' The captain of prominence asked. He looked at you with a raised eyebrow.

Gazel gave him a one-sided look but said nothing. 'How could she get out of my room? I thought that I...' He wondered. 'Oh right... I forgot to lock the door. Next time lock that freaking thing, Gazel.' He mentally slapped himself, however remained expressionless.

''I see... ''

The pillar lowered and once it hit the ground, he waited for them to hand you over to him. ''Give her to me.'' He reached out and you found yourself yet again, in his arms, less roughly when you were in their care.

''You can go now.'' He dismissed them.

''Hai, Gazel-sama.'' They bowed and left the room.

The other two remaining on the pillars stared at Gazel in a confused fashion. So the one with fiery-red colored hair spoke up:

''As I asked earlier. What do they mean with _your possession_?'' He asked again, only not receiving the answer he was looking for.

''That's none of you're business, Burn.''

''Why you...!'' The temperament boy named Burn, made a move to jump off the pillar to just slap him across the face but got stopped by a third voice interrupting them.

''Burn, Gazel, stop this useless bickering of you two, or I'll get a headache. However, Burn's got a point though. What are you up to with that human girl. I thought your mission was to _take down _human teams, not to _take_ one with you to the base. Well, in this case, a human _girl_, that is.''

Gazel shifted his cold gaze from Burn to Gran with an even colder expression. ''Same goes for you _Gran_. That's none of your business either.'' Oh, how he hated, no, he loathed that Gran. Always got the most attention from Father. In the past and even now. And just how curious he is. He always got on his nerves.

Burn, who was now in front of Gazel, started to circle him around like a hawk. Waiting how long it's going to take before he snaps. ''Heh... or is it that you're just too scared to admit that you need one new player for your miserable team to get stronger? Smart move, I have to say. But oh, how I pity you...''

''Burn! Stop provoking him already!'' Gran demanded coolly.

Gazel could have sworn he felt a twitch in his eye just from how annoyed he is but held his composure pretty well for now, that is. There's no way the cool-headed Gazel is going submit to his inner self that tells him to beat him so badly. The tendency is so irresistible but somehow managed to keep a hold on himself. Instead he lets out a 'tch'. Burn, on the other hand smirked triumphantly.

He didn't know but something or rather someone caught the fiery captain's interest. Burn stared at your unconscious body resting in Gazel's arms and for a splint second he thought he felt jealousy but shook that ridiculous emotion away. However, he kept staring at your shiny [h/c] hair that is ever so strange but in a fascinating way, not something that you'd come across. The same goes for your extremely pale skin that can be compared with snow. Just astonishing. He'd almost say you're one of them but no, you were just an ordinary human being.

Figuring out what Burn is so concentrating on, Gazel follows his gaze, only for his icy-teal colored eyes to stop at your body.

A cold smirk appeared on his face. ''Checking out '_my soon to be__' _teammate, I see.'' He mocked.

A vein appeared on Burn's head. He was about to scream but Gran has had enough for today. Burn received a smack on the head.

''Auch! Where was that for?!''

''For acting stupid.'' He massaged his temples. ''Well, I think this is it for today.'' He walked to the iron door and went through it, heading straight to the Gaia department.

''I think I'm going too.'' Gazel said and started to walk to his own department with you still in his arms.

The white and the Blue light went out, only the red one was on, making Burn the last one remaining in the meeting room. His head is full of thoughts that needs to be answered by that girl.

'What is she doing her? Whatever it is, she is interesting, that's for sure. So messing with her wouldn't hurt.' Of course he'll never admit that you were interesting, that would hurt his pride too much.

And finally Burn was the last one who left the meeting room. With a thump, the iron door fell shut after him. Him walking with his arms behind his head and eyes closed, leisurely walking to his own department.

* * *

Once arrived in his room, Gazel gently placed you on his bed. He stared at your relaxed face through half lidded eyes while whirling a strand of your [h/c] colored hair around his finger. ''Such a rebel you are, thinking you could escape from me so easily. Heh, you should know better by now, [Y/n].''

Well, since you took his bed, he took place in his comfy navy colored beanbag, where he watched you for a while one word crossed is mind from what Rhionne said earlier.

'Possession, yes, that's what you are to me. A interesting possession at that.' He shortly fell asleep with his arms crossed and a smug smirk never leaving his face.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading my second chapter of this story! ;)**_

_**I really appreciate it!**_

_**Oh and, I don't own Inazuma eleven, nor it's characters!**_

**____****Please, stay tuned for next chapter!**

**_~Shizuki-Yuki-Chan_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Prisoner In The devil's Territory: Once Caught, Always Caught**_

* * *

_**Yatta! Another chapter is finally done! T_T *cries anime tears*  
**_

_**It took so long, because I just hadn't had enough inspiration...**_

_**[F/n]- First **__**name, used when people are talking about you.**_

_**[L/n]- Last name**_

_**[Y/n]- Your name, used when people are directly talking to you.**_

_**[E/c]- Eye color**_

_**[H/c]- Hair color**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven, nor its characters, nor you.**_

_****__**Saa, **_**はじめましょう！**_**:) (let's get started!)**_

* * *

_~Chapter 3~_

You opened your eyes and came face to face with the navy colored ceiling from earlier. 'Ugh... How long have I been out? But more importantly is, how did I get back in here? I thought I walked out of this room... Strange...' You thought.

Carefully as not to get another headache, you sat up and let your eyes roam through the room. Navy blue colored walls, white floor, Yes, this was the room where you woke up earlier. But the strange this was, you walked out to find the exit... and from there you don't remember a thing.

Then it hit you.

You lost your consciousness. But then again, if you were unconscious, who's brought you here then?

Your question was answered shortly after as your [e/c] colored eyes land on a familiar white haired teen, who sat slouched in a bean-bag with arms crossed across his chest and head slightly tilted to the side.

You narrowed your eyes at him. 'So he's the one. Then, if he's here, this must be his room. So my suspicion was right after all.'

You shifted your head from him to the door and back to him again. Your one and only option to leave this room, is going through that door. But first you have to get past him.

You shrugged your shoulders. 'Well, let's give it a shot.'

Thinking he wouldn't wake up, you tiptoed over to the metallic door. On your way, you almost thought you got hit by thunder as you saw him shift him a bit, but upon seeing he still has his eyes closed, you sighed in relief. However, unbeknownst to you as you turned your back to him, he opened one of his teal eyes, looking at what you were trying to do.

Once you were at the metallic door, you reached for the handle and turned it. But as you did so, you soon noticed it's locked. 'You have got to be kidding me... I'm locked in now? Luck isn't on my side these days... sigh...'

''And where do _you_ think you're going?'' Came an icy voice. You stopped dead in your tracks.

That voice.

Despite your shock, you dared to turn around, only to come face to with the smirking alien.

Attempt to escape again, mission: _**Failed.**_

You said nothing, only stared at him like a deer caught in headlights, to which he raised his eyebrow. ''Well, do I get an answer?''

''…'' Your not going to say that you were planning on escaping. You don't know what for consequences that has for you, so it's best you remained quiet.

''What's the matter, cat got your tongue? I used to think you were a tough kind of girl, guess I'm wrong then.'' He taunted, that smirk never leaving his face.

He stood up and slowly walked over to you. '' I... I... No, stay where you are! Don't come any closer!'' You had a perplexed look on your face, before you switched it to anger and found your voice again.

''Oh? So kitten can speak after all.'' He said but ignored your warning.

''D-Don't call me a kitten.'' You mumbled angrily under your breath.

''What's that?'' He mocked.

You huffed. ''Nothing...''

By now he stood in front of you, making you jump a little at the close proximity between you two. Those eyes, those teal eyes of his staring you down like you're some kind meat he wants to devour. You shuddered at the thought.

What you didn't notice, is that he leaned in closer. ''You know, [Y/n]. You still have to get punished by your first attempt to escape. You don't think I didn't see what you were trying to do.'' He whispered in your ear, making you shiver ever so slightly, but, that didn't go unnoticed by him though.

He smirked. ''Luckily, my hypnotism had a side effect on your body, so you couldn't come far with the little stamina you humans have.''

You cast your head down, eyes narrowing. 'Is he provoking me to lash out at him so I'd get my punishment? Well, that's not going to happen. It's better if I stay quiet and everything will get better.'

He lifts up your head, smirking devilishly as he did so. ''I think I have the perfect punishment for the little rebel you are.'' He chuckled.

_Planning to lash out at him or not, I think you're doomed either way._

* * *

Miyako woke up by the sound of knocking on the wooden door. She's slept in your room, since the thunder didn't stop till midnight, so your mother called your parents that she stayed over for the night.

''Miyako, are you coming downstairs?'' Your mother said on the other end of the door.

''In a minute!'' Miyako replied.

She just laid there a few minutes with arms rested behind her head and knitted eyebrows, thinking what she could do to retrieve you from those so called aliens. But there it is, the main thing, how could she retrieve you?

She has no clues about your whereabouts, only that you've been taken captive by Gazel, but that's mostly it. And furthermore, Miyako doesn't even know what Gazel looks like. A way to start.

'There has to be a way somehow.'

Thinking it's no use just pondering about it, she let out a sigh, stood up and went downstairs after she had dressed herself etc. Stepping inside the kitchen, she was greeted by your parents. Miyako took place in a chair and ate her breakfast after she thanked them.

She broke the silence by saying:

''What time is it?''

''Half past seven.''

Her eyes grew wide. ''Really?! I have to hurry up, or else I'd be late!'' She chew down her breakfast and rushed through the house, grabbing her stuff and after a few minutes she was ready to leave.

''Thank you to let me stay over!'' She said with a wave.

''You're welcome, Miyako-chan!''

_**~15 minutes later~**_

as Miyako arrived at school, she took a look at her watch.

07:45 a.m.

''Well, looks like I made it in time.'' She huffed, then continued walking as she spotted Endou and the rest of his team. She chose to walk over to them.

''Yo, Endou! What's up?''

He turned around to the sudden source of sound. ''Hi, Miyako. Nah, nothing much, really.'' Usually Miyako walks together with you, but seeing you're still not at school, he remembers something what happened on TV. ''Oh wait, that reminds me... have you seen the news?''

''Yes, yes I have. But unfortunately, there's no sign of [F/n]'s whereabouts.''

''I know... that really is a shame. Well, let's keep our heads up for now. We will find her, one way or another.'' He said. ''Let's talk about this later. Maybe during lunch? And if that's not enough, then during practice.''

''Fine by me.''

*_Ding ding ding_*

The school bell rang, it's time to go to class. ''Well, I gotta go! See you later guys!'' With that, she ran off to her class.

* * *

Not the kind of punishment you had expected...

Gazel had you pinned to the bed with him hovering above you. You struggled against him, only for him to tighten his grip around your wrists. Seeing it's no use, you stopped struggling, you were trapped between the bed and him, and you didn't like one bit of it.

Glaring the best you could muster, only for him to give a short laugh. He didn't seem fazed by it. No, not at all. Then, an idea popped into your mind.

Distract him.

''Why...?'' You asked after a while, slightly pissed off.

He, who's been staring at you in silence, cocked his head a bit to the side, a look of confusion was written over his face. ''Hmm?''

''Why of all people...why take _me_ captive as there are plenty of other people? Why me?'' You said.

He chuckled darkly. ''Because...'' He leaned in closer, breathing words in your ear that sent shivers down your spine due to his cold breath. ''I want you to join my team. Either you want it or not, it's going to happen anyway. There's nothing you can do about it.''

This silenced you. A look of disgust was slowly forming on your face.

Oh, this was his plan, to capture you to make you one of them, only for his own benefits. There's no way you're going to be one of them, right? But then again, you never know what this cunning person is up to, who hovering above you.

Seeing you are at lost for words, a smirk of satisfaction crept onto his face. ''I assume

you're having no problem with it, [Y/n].''

An angry look crossed your features. ''There is no way I'd ever...!''

Before you could go on with your outburst, you were silenced yet again by him running his fingers up and down your arms, sending a wave of tingling sensations to your nerves. The touch was, dare to say it, sedative. But on the other hand, the look he's giving you didn't, which consisted of a one-sided smirk and eyes filled with mischief.

He well knows how to play this. ''What were you saying, [Y/n]?'' He whispered, mockery clearly in his voice. Oh, how he was enjoying this.

You turned you head to the side, so you don't have to see the mocking face either he sends your way.

'Damn these hormones.' You thought.

''Hmph.'' _The _c_unning brat he is._

After a while Gazel broke the silence. ''Admit it, [Y/n]. You want to get stronger.''

What kind of question was that? Of course you want to get stronger, who doesn't? You can compare that to asking a little kid if he wants new toys to play with.

''Of course! But not like this way!'' You said.

''Oh, but we can help you to get stronger, you'll be even more powerful then you'd ever be.''

'Is he trying to let me fall in his trap? Oh no, he won't. I won't submit to him. I refuse to.' You thought.

''I'm still not convinced.''

''Really? Are you sure about that, [Y/n]?'' He raised an eyebrow, his patience wearing thin.

You gave a nod. ''Pretty much.''

Seeing he's not getting through to you with smooth talking, he's doing it the hard way.

Gazel let out a sigh. ''Very well then. I guess I'll have it to do the hard way.''

'Hard way?' You thought.

You had a questioned look on your face as he grabbed your chin so your head was directed his way.

''Let's see if you still can refuse me.''

* * *

It was lunch break.

Miyako saw this as the perfect opportunity to talk with Endou and his team, since they have a break for like 30 minutes. She saw them walking down the stone staircase, chatting among each other while taking a place at the table underneath the trees, so they don't sit in the hot sun.

She approached them while stopping behind Endou and rested her two hands on his shoulders. ''Yo, Endou!''

Endou shockingly turned around, a hand placed over his chest. ''Miyako?! You don't have to scare me like that!''

Miyako let out a laugh. '' Haha, just wanted to scare you a bit. Well, let's start, shall we?'' she took place at the table on the opposite of Endou.

''So, what do we know so far?'' Kidou asked.

''Only that she's taken captive by Diamond Dust during practice, she's been on the news, and no whereabouts.'' Miyako said.

''Hmm, what about her team mates?''

''What about them?''

''Is there a chance they know where she's possibly-'' Kidou got interrupted by Miyako who's shaking her head.

''No. That's a fat chance if you ask for my opinion. I've already asked them where she's staying, but they said that they don't know.'' She replied. ''But, now you've brought me on an idea. _Are_ there people out here who maybe know where she's staying perhaps? For example, what about Hikomito? I thought she had something to do with those aliens?''

It was Gouenji's turn to speak up. ''Yes, she did. She's told us recently she was part of the whole alien thing. But she left them, because she thinks what they do is terrible. So she left in order to take them down. That's why she needs us.''

Kidou had a thoughtful expression on his face. ''However, about what you said, Miyako. I haven't thought about that actually, and now that I think of it, it isn't such a bad idea. But then again, she's left years ago. There is the possibility that they've changed their location. However, it is worth the shot.''

''Aha, I understand. But, if she was a part of them... then, can't we get some information out of her?''

''I guess that's possible.'' Kidou replied.

''Alright, when can I speak to her?''

''We have practice today at six in the evening. So then we can discuss this problem with Hitomiko.'' Gouenji said.

Miyako let out a relieved sigh. ''That's great! Thank you guys that you're willing to help.''

There were some replies coming from the soccer players, like 'anything' or 'oh, it's nothing'.

Endou placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her. ''Hey, anything for a follow soccer player and a friend. And don't you worry, we've fought against two alien teams already. So, a third, forth, or maybe sixth alien team, doesn't matter at all, we'll take them down, right guys?''

''Hai!'' Everyone replied.

''See? Everyone agrees!''

Miyako smiled in return, feeling a bit more confident about retrieving you since she has now people who wants to help her. Of course, they were at the very beginning, but that doesn't stop her from bringing you back. Then, Miyako shifted her gaze to her watch. It's almost time to go to her lessons, 10 minutes to be exact.

''Well, guys. I think I'm going to grab my books for the following subjects.'' She stood up and made her way to the school building.

''See ya later Miyako-san!'' They yelled in unison.

''Later!'' She replied from a distance.

_**~some time later~**_

Miyako was going straight to her locker to change her books she needed for her upcoming subjects. Just as she was about to open her locker, she jumped back and had shock written on her face, but that soon got replaced with annoyance as she remembered who it was.

It was the boy from the other day who blocked her way to go out. But this time, he blocked her locker with his back leaning against it and his arms crossed over his chest.

''What do you want?'' Miyako said with a glare.

Ignoring the glare on her face, he looked at her with a smug smirk she wanted to rip off. ''Have you seen the news, Miyako-san~?''

''What of it?'' She replied coldly, her glare deepening. It is certain she doesn't like him at all.

''I take it you've seen it.''

''Yeah, so. Where are you getting at?'' She snapped.

He snickered. ''Oh, just want to come by and say that I am right about [F/n]. _And_ letting you know that it doesn't take long for [F/n] to take their side.''

A vein appeared on her head. ''What do you mean?''

''Just like I said. Sooner or later she'll take their side.'' He stated.

''How do _you_ know?''

''It's just going to happen.''

Her blood was boiling by now but managed to keep her voice steady. ''[F/n] isn't stupid! She wouldn't take their side!''

''Sure, sure.'' He waved his hand in a dismissive manner, not bothered by her rage at all. ''What you said previously about that she wasn't taken by aliens wasn't true, so you said. But ironically, on the same evening it was shown on the news right in front of your very eyes.'' By the time he was done talking he lifted his head up, looking straight into her intense baby blue colored eyes.

''So, the meaning behind my words...'' He pushed himself from the locker and took a few steps her way. ''Don't say things that may come true after all.'' By now, he stood few inches apart from her face.

''What are you, some kind of a predictor?''

He shrugged his shoulders. ''If you'd like to think that way. But, no. I'm not a predictor. I just have a knack for predicting thing.''

''Isn't that the same thing?'' She sneered.

''No, no it isn't. I said I have _'a knack'_ for it. I'm not saying that I can predict every

little thing, now did I?'' He was smirking by now.

_Tch. _''Yeah, yeah, I know it already, Mr. smarty-pants. And do you mind some space? You're too close for my comfort.''

''Sure. See you sometime later. And have a nice day, Miyuki-san. You surely do need it~.'' He said with a smirk.

With that he walked to his next subject for the day, leaving her standing there, watching his retreating form, her eye twitching a bit.

'What a jerk. Just, just, urgh... no words to describe him.'

She heaved a weary sigh. ''Glad that's over.'' She opened her locker, now that she finally had access to it. ''Well, I may also gather my things for the next subject. But that bastard just had me refraining from doing so.'' She said, mumbling the last part.

One she'd gathered her books, she walked to her next class, history. That's such a boring subject.

'What a drag.' She thought. 'Oh well, on the brighter side, it's only two lessons and then I'm free.'

With that in thought she continued her way to class, her hair moving back and forth by each step she made.

* * *

[E/c] colored eyes were crashed with teal colored ones after a couple of times.

Why? Well...

Everytime you tried to turn your gave from his, he gripped your chin slightly harder, refraining you from doing the same act again. So after some time, you eventually gave up and waited for him what he had in mind. You sensed it was no use fighting him.

But then, weird feeling made its way through your body as soon as you met his eyes again. His eyes seemed to swirl, little did you know he was putting you under hypnotism. Your body seemed not to listen to you anymore, no matter how hard you tried. You couldn't raise you arms, move your hands, nor turning your head for that matter.

You could slowly feel your self consciousness drift away the longer you made contact with those teal colored eyes. He smirked. He had you where he wanted you. Thus, he slowly removed his hands from your wrists, no longer needing them you hold you in place.

''So, [Y/n]-chan. Would you joing my te-'' But of course. Just as Gazel asked, no, demanded you to join his team, a loud knocking sound was heard on his door.

A loud yell was quickly followed after. ''GAZEL, OPEN THE DOOR. NOW!''

'Ugh, just as I had her under my control. Great, just great.' Gazel thought, somewhat ticked off. He had to put some effort in taking control over you, and that is just ruined. He gave you one last look, before he reluctantly walked to the door, opening it, he was facing none other then the fiery hot-headed captain of Prominence, Burn.

''What do you want?'' Gazel snarled, but somehow managed to keep his voice monotone.

''Father needs to talk to you. Who knows what for, before you gonna ask.'' The Prominence captain, Burn, said.

But, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention, so he looked over the shoulder Of the Diamond Dust captain to see what he was looking for. Not too obvious of course. And it was shortly answered as his striking golden orbs rest at the girl from before.

'What the- What is she doing in his room? And on his bed...' He wondered.

But, as quickly as it went, Burn's eyes went to rest at Gazel's ones again.

''Can you step aside then?'' Came the ice cold voice from Gazel.

''Hmph.'' Was Burn's only response.

Gazel walked past him and made his way to Father's chamber. However, what Gazel did forget was locking his room twice. So, Burn had now the full opportunity to slip in his room to go to the girl who's captured his attention.

Taking the chance, he stepped inside his enemy's room and walked over to the girl and stopped when he stood by the bedside.

.

.

.

You had your eyes closed, catching your breath from the pressure you felt when Gazel almost managed to put you under hypnotism, you were at the brink of losing your self consciousness. But luckily for the knock on the door, the connection was broken. Whoever knocked on the door, you were grateful. He's saved you from joining Diamond Dust.

As you've caught your breath, you felt another presence from your right. Slightly turning your head, you opened your tired [e/c] eyes, only to clash with intense fiery golden ones, which held some curiosity in them. He stared you down like he's never seen a girl before. You however, stared up at him and took in his appearance, well as much as your blurry vision let you, that is. You blinked in order to clear your vision, and luckily it cleared somewhat.

He had crimson red hair, intense golden eyes, which was a sharp contrast with his hair and had a fair toned skin. He stood at an average hight and had a somewhat slim body, no, not as slim as Gazel, he had a more toned body compared to the Diamond Dust captain, but slim nonetheless. As for the clothes, he wore a red with white colored shirt, in the middle a purple orb like all the other teams have, and wore black shorts.

You guessed he was 15 years old, like you. And the longer you took him in, the more you assumed he must be the polar opposite from Gazel.

'A fire user.' You thought.

For some reasons made you think that. Such as, Gazel has cold teal eyes, he has hot fiery ones. Gazel has snowy-white hair, he has crimson red. Gazel's skin was lighter then his. Gazel has a collected personality, not raising his voice when annoyed, he on the other hand, from what you managed you pick up, seemed to be very short-tempered, in which you don't want to mess with. And on top, in which Gazel is overconfident, he seemed rather smug.

You cringed a bit under his hard gaze, feeling bad vibes radiating off his body. Somehow, you had a knack for figuring out what someone's intentions are.

''W-Who are...you?'' You asked cautiously.

''Me? I'm Burn, captain of team Prominence.'' He said harshly.

Oh right, I forgot to point out. Unlike Gazel's smooth relaxed voice, he has quite the harsh one.

Talking about _real _polar opposites.

'Seriously, how many teams are there?' You wondered. 'Endou's team has fought against Gemini Storm and Epsilon, plus I have fought against Diamond Dust, that makes three. And now here's another one, Prominence. It seems like this never ends.'

''So, you're the girl Gazel has fought against.''

''Huh?'' He snapped you out of your thoughts.

''You. You're the girl Gazel has fought against. How did you end up here?''

''We... we made a bet.''

''A bet?'' He questioned, amused. ''What was it about?''

''Well... He said if I could score two points, he would leave my team alone. However, if he scored, he would injure my team in the worst way possible. In the end I lost. But, he gave me one options to prevent that...''

''And that was?''

''He said he would leave my team alone, if I went with him. So, I gave myself in and that's how I ended up here.''

'That sneaky bastard.' Burn thought.

''But that aside, what do _you_ want?'' You asked.

''What I want?''

You nodded.

''I just wanted to come by and figuring out what Gazel thinks is so special about you.''

''And you think _I_ know the answer?'' You deadpanned.

''Pretty much.''

''Well, think again.'' You huffed.

He smirked. ''Why don't you come with me and let you show around?''

You narrowed your [e/c] eyes. ''And _why_ should I trust you?''

''Well, everything's better then being stuck in this boring room.'' For emphasis, he looked around the room with a scrunched up face. ''So, how about it?''

''You're right, I guess. But if you try something, I make a run for it.'' You warned.

''Sure, what you want.''

You looked at him one last time, before hopped of Gazel's bed and walked over to the door with Burn not to far behind, a wide smirk crossed his face.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading this chapter! *bows*  
**_

_**I hope I made up to you guys by writing a long chapter around 4000 words... *scratches behind head*  
**_

_**Feel free to PM me if you have some ideas!**_

_**Stay tuned for next chapter!  
**_

**_~Shizuki-Yuki-Chan_**


End file.
